1. Field
The embodiments generally relate to storage and retrieval systems and, more particularly, to autonomous transports of the storage and retrieval systems.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Warehouses for storing case units may generally comprise a series of storage racks that are accessible by transport devices such as, for example, fork lifts, carts and elevators that are movable within aisles between or along the storage racks or by other lifting and transporting devices. These transport devices may be automated or manually driven. Generally the surfaces over which the transport devices operate may have uneven surfaces.
When transporting the cases to and from the storage racks with automated transports it would be advantageous to keep the wheels of the automated transports in substantial contact with the surfaces of the travel decks.